Time Travel Screws with Logic
by BHKL
Summary: Written by: B - Time travel, two girls, and some random adventure all mixed into one bowl. What are two girls gonna do to get home when they aren't even near each other or have any idea where they are? Based off preskip from Alabasta Arc to the Marineford Arc. Rated T - Humor/Adventure/Romance. LuffyxOC, LawxOC. Between chapters are up to your imagination.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer Page:

I do not own One Piece.

I do not own Ran Bard (Pronounced as Ron. Don't ask me. I didn't make her).

I do own Mia Collin's.

This story is just for fun and for the entertainment of myself, my friends, and my readers. You don't have to like it. I didn't make the story for you guys. If you like it, then thanks. If you don't, oh well. Nothing much I can do about that.

Thanks for your interest in the story and hope you have some fun with it.

-Acid


	2. Time Pull

"So did you hear about Maria? She's pregnant…again," a girl said, cellphone in hand as she texted back a reply to whoever she was speaking too. Said girl had strangely colored hair, silver, held in a high messy ponytail with blue eyes that looked bored.

The girl next to her, blowing bubbles with her gum, looked at the smaller girl to her side. She had brown hair held in bun and brown eyes that were hidden by a pair of large sunglasses. Her hands were behind her head as she walked, ignoring the fact that her friend had her phone out and was texting a million miles an hour. Okay, not that fast but still faster than an average person. "Nope. That slut needs to chill out a bit though. Who's the dad this time? It surely can't be Mark again."

"Of course it's not Mark. I heard it was Byron. But others are saying it's Peter. Then again, I'm also hearing that she had a three way with Byron and Peter so it could be either of them if that's the case."

The taller girl laughed, amused by that fact. A snap of the other girl's phone caught her attention and her laughter ceased to chuckles. They both then laughed, before running across the street to the local park. The two continued to chat, laughing and goofing off. College took a lot out of them, so they were glad when classes were out for the weekend.

CRACK

The silver haired girl stopped, looking around. "Ran?" she called the brunette, causing said girl to stop and turn towards her friend.

"Yeah Mia?"

"You didn't hear that crack?"

The brunette, Ran, only raised a brow in question.

CRACK

"That?"

"Yes, that!"

The cracking continued, before a giant hole appeared under the girls. Before they could even scream, two hands shot from the blackness it held, one hand grabbing each of the girls legs and pulled them in. Then they screamed.

It felt like a never ending fall while Mia looked around. She couldn't see what grabbed her, since it was obviously not holding on anymore but she couldn't see Ran either. Crossing her arms, she waited, and waited. 'Feels like an Alice in Wonderland moment. I hope it's somehow near the same thing and I'll just wake up from this boring nightmare...' she thought to herself, yawning.

Then she saw light at the end of her fall. Blinking, it was blue water, and was obviously light out. Then she frowned. She was still going pretty fast, not slowing down and hitting the water full force was probably going to be painful. Shooting out of the dark hole, she looked around while she had the chance. A few islands here and there, one near what would be her landing spot. A few ships; some giant birds…Wait. Giant birds? Then she started scream, plummeting towards the watery depths below. Air around her seemed to slow her down just before she hit, dropping her in a not so deadly rush.

Mia swam up to the surface, gasping for breath. She spotted the island not too far, noticing people have gathered near the shore. Probably due to the large splash she made. Kicking her ass into gear, she swam over. It didn't take that long, but she felt sore once she made it, crawling onto the sandy beach and flopping down.

People around her gawked, none asking if she needed any help. Screw them then. Taking a deep breath, she sat on her legs and dug her phone out of her pocket. It was doomed. No coming back. And it wasn't just because of the water. Nope, it was now in a few pieces and unfixable. She didn't even bother to figure out why before she chucked it into the water, glaring as she did so. Then she took the pack off her back and dug inside of it as well. Wet. Everything was wet. Gasping, she dug more then let out an inhuman growl.

"MY ESSAY!"

On a much further island, Ran was not fairing to much better. Her phone was equally damaged, her pack was a mess and she ended up throwing it all into the ocean, screaming about how she had double the homework now. Onlookers only watched, telling their children to stay back. The girl didn't seem to notice her shades yet but when she did, her screams could be heard for miles.

"THEY WERE MY FAVORITE PAIR!"

Then she flopped onto dock she was on, pouting and had her arms crossed. She had thrown the shades with the rest of her stuff, into the watery blue depths. People left her alone, but one stayed behind with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. The male walked over to the pouting female. Her clothes were strange. Not to strange but not a design or anything that he's seen before. He was also well aware that she came out of the sky, and he was positive that there weren't near any sky islands nearby.

"Where did you come from?" he asked, voice somewhat deep.

The brunette blinked and looked behind her, frowning at the man. Green hair? Really? Green was her favorite color but it was rare that she saw people with dyed hair.

"Did you dye your hair?"

"IT'S NATURAL!"

Her frown deepened, "Jeez. No need to yell," she said, rubbing both her ears to get her message through.

The male behind her twitched, glaring at the woman sitting on the ground in front of him. Then he sighed. She was obviously going to be difficult.

"If you're still wondering where I came from, I'm from California."

Cali…fornia? Where the hell was that? In all his years, he's never heard of an island called California. "What sea is that from?"

"The pacific? Don't you know your geography?"

"Of course I do. But never have I heard of this California island. Nor the pacific."

Ran blinked. That couldn't be right. Then she asked where she was and he only replied that it was Katorea. Where the hell was Katorea? Asking him what sea it was only got her that they were in the Grand Line. The fuck was the Grand Line! Screaming in frustration, she pulled at her hair before her head dropped onto her curled up knees. This sucked…and it was hot. Way to hot.

"Hey! Zoro!"

The green haired man looked behind him, away from the depressed girl, to look at the person who called him. Of course it was his captain, with the rest of them following. His group was an odd bunch, but they fit together. Even the shitty cook.

"Ara…who's that?" the captain asked, looked at the mumbling girl on the dock ground.

A blonde male immediately pushed them both aside, noodle dancing his way in front of the woman and got down on one knee, taking her hand. Ran looked up, staring at the blonde with a dull expression. "Miss, what is your name?"

Ran took her hand away, standing up and glaring at the blonde man. Her vibes told her that he was one of those guys that went after all females, and then she sighed. She had better make friends here, wherever here was. "I'm Ran Bard."

The male blinked, standing up and tilting his head. What a boyish name. God he hoped she wasn't a trap. His face looked sick at the thought. The captain pushed the blonde to the side, a giant grin on his face. "I'm Luffy! And this is my nakama: Sanji, Zoro, Nami, and Vivi!"

Ran looked at each of them as the straw hat wearing male, Luffy, introduced them. Blinking at them all, she gave in to the exhaustion of the day and fainted.

Back on the other side of the world, Mia was walking around, clothes still wet and her backpack now empty of her wet supplies. She was able to save her pens but all her finished homework, textbooks, essay that was to be turned in and her flash drive were all but toast. They now were in a new home, the bottom of the ocean. She was still pissed. People avoided her way. She probably wasn't the most pleasant person to look at anyway. Oh well. Letting out a sigh, she looked around at all the stands. People who were buying had strange money.

"Wonder if I can convert my money into this places money…" she pondered, tapping her chin as she looked up at the sky.

She didn't expect to run into anyone, with people avoiding her, but she did. Letting out a squeal of fright, she and the mysterious person fell, causing them both to grunt at the force. Of course her luck was against her. Whoever fell with her, fell onto her. The person quickly stood, yelling their apologies and pulled her up from the ground. He froze when he noticed how she looked. At least he didn't give her a disgusted look.

The male, well two if you counted his friend, was standing in a long white coat and weird hats. The one she ran into had the word Penguin across the front. What was with that? She raised a brow at it.

"Sorry mam," he said again, frowning when she didn't speak.

Shaking her head, she waved her hand, "It's no big deal. My day can't get any shittier then it already has…"

"What happen?"

Then she went off, explaining how she and her friend…who was gosh knows where…fell into this giant black hole after being pulled down. Her cellphone breaking and her school work destroyed. She was still wet from the water and she just wanted dry clothes and a way to get home.

The two men looked at each other, then at the silver haired female in front of them who was glaring at the floor. The men had a silent conversation before turning back to the angry girl. "Do you want to come with us? Maybe our captain can figure out how to get you home. Where do you live anyway?"

"California…"

They looked at each other, confused. Where was that? Maybe the captain knew. "Well, like I said, maybe the captain can help."

Mia frowned. Why did they keep saying captain? Maybe they were in some gang…Glancing around, she figured she either could stay and wander around wet and lost…or go with these guy, both she didn't know, and see if they could help. Unless they were lying to her and were going to rape her. She seriously hoped that wasn't the case. She nodded her head, accepting. What's life without a few risk? She would kick their ass if they tried anything dumb.

"I'm Mia Collins," she introduced herself as.

The two males smiled, before the one with 'penguin' on his hat introduced himself AS Penguin. The other male, with a blue and red hat with a pair of shades introduced himself as Shachi. Then they led her away.

They walked a bit away from the people of the town, reaching a yellow submarine. Her first thought was the song. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Then she took notice of what was on the deck of the submarine. A man, with a long sword, leaning against a…bear? The hell would a gang want with a bear? In an orange jumpsuit no less! This place just got weirder.

"Captain!" Shachi yelled at, catching the man's attention.

He turned, his eyes slightly closed with a bored expression but he had this smile on his face that made her shudder. She didn't know why. He wore a black and yellow hoodie with this weird symbol on the front, and blue jeans with random spots. She took note of the white fuzzy hat with the spots as well. He raised a brow when he caught sight of her, but said nothing and looked back to Shachi.

"Captain. We found this girl in town. Everyone was pretty much avoiding her. But you've gotta listen to her story! It's interesting. Never met a girl like this one," Shachi said, leading her onto the sub's dock.

The captain just watched, unblinking as the damp female boarded his ship and flopped on the ground, crossing her legs and looking back at him with the same expression he had. The two stared at one another before she finally blinked, causing the male to smirk as she mumbled something. Then she stuck her hand out in front of her.

"Mia Collins."

Smirk still on his face, he shook her hand, "Trafalgar Law," he simply stated and leaned back against the large polar bear.

Mia looked at the bear with weary eyes before looking back at Law and raised a brow but shook her head. If she stuck around long enough, she was sure her answer would come up without her needing to ask. So she repeated her story to him. When she finished, she saw his expression hold a frown and he was in deep thought. She waited, and waited…then waited some more before frowning herself.

"I don't know what place you come from. This California is not in any of the blues I'm aware of, but we will help to try to get you back to where you need to go, as well as find this friend of yours. If my suspicions are correct, she would have fallen into the grand line as well," he stated, looking at the girl in front of him.

Mia nodded her head, relieved that she wouldn't really be alone in this strange world. Thanking him, she was then pulled into a conversation with the now awake bear, Bepo.


	3. The end

_Disclaimer: So…figuring that I will never finish the chapters in between, here is the ending! Yes…I had the ending done LONG ago…_

The battle on the Marineford was amazing, if you weren't a part of it. People left and right were fighting, trying to save the man that was to be executed. Second commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas D. Ace. Turned in by ex-crew member Blackbeard, the nasty man that got two girls dragged into this mess.

Ran stood next to the Whitebeard crew members that were present. Each division of his crew was there. All trying to save Ace's life...but failed. She watched the one man she fell for during her time here so far, the crazy boy that always had that stupid grin on his face and his favorite item, a straw hat, hanging around his neck as he screamed and cried in shock. Tears traveled down her cheeks, not only sad for Ace's death, but Luffy as well. No one deserved to have their family taken away from them.

People screamed and turned, causing her to look back as well. A yellow submarine that she recognized easily came surfacing from the watery depths. She saw her best friend on the deck with the Heart Pirates. Mia saw her as well, a sad frown on her face. It was easy to tell what happen, especially now that Buggy the clown had hold of a shocked Luffy and a wounded Jinbei.

Then both girls felt it. A pull. It was strong, and they didn't like the sick laughter that came with it. No one seemed to realize what was happening, more focused on getting Law out of there with the two injured.

"Mia, let's go!" Law yelled, already standing at the doors entrance of his sub.

Mia blinked and nodded, turning to run but that pull kept her still.

CRACK CRACK

Mia turned to Ran, noticing she had the same look she was sure her face had. Shock. The same noise that pulled them here was pack. Two small black holes were now under the girls feet, neither able to move as they slowly sunk through them. The Whitebeard crew on the Marineford were trying to help, but none were able to get within arms distance of her. It was the same with the Heart Pirates.

Laughter rang out, hearable for all persons. The sick laughter came from Blackbeard. He didn't stop as the two girls sunk through the darkness.

Mia looked at Law, tears pouring from her eyes. She was almost gone, just up to her neck now. "Law?" she whimpered, before she was dragged away. Ran was similar, but unable to see the man she loved, but chose to scream out his name as she was too dragged away.

The pull felt like it was going forever. It hurt. It felt like it was suffocating them both. And then it stopped, throwing them from a far distance to the earthy ground below. Ran fell into a tree, cuts and bruises forming on her legs and torso. But the tree slowed her fall. Mia was not so lucky, as the tree, she blamed, ignored her. She hit the ground with a sickly crack to her arm. Yelling in pain, she gripped the area lightly, biting her lip to keep from continuing to cry. Fuck fuck fuck it hurt!

Ran quickly moved, as much as possible, to her fallen friend and helped her up, her tears still flowing slowly down her cheeks. "Mia, I know you're hurt...but let's get you to a hospital. We can cry and bitch and complain later, I promise."

"Says the one who's still crying!" Mia replied, sticking out her tongue.

They both may have sounded fine on the outside, but deep in their eyes, was pain. Ran helped Mia up, both of them leaning on each other as they limped off. They looked like dead come back to life. At least, that's the looks people they recognized gave them. Some had the courage to ask where they have gone, claiming it's been a year since they were last seen. They ignored them though. Hospital first, explanations...if they cared...later.

Making it to the hospital hurt more than the fall itself. At least, it was like that for Ran. She hadn't broken a bone in her body since she was in elementary school. As far as she could remember, Mia had never broken one until now. People inside stared at them, wondering where they got so trashed. But the two ignored the looks they received.

A nurse walked over, asking what had happened. Mia all but snapped, "I broke my arm! Can't your blind ass see that!?" The nurse was taken back and quickly left the angry girl, only coming back to give Ran some paperwork to help Mia fill out.

It didn't take long to fill, before the two were sitting there, waiting. "What kind of hospital makes you wait when you have a broken bone? I thought that would be something they rushed you in for?" Mia mumbled, pissed that she was still in pain and nowhere near fixed. Ran chuckled, but frowned when her friend was brought a wheel chair and moved into the doctor's offices in the back.

She was alone again, waiting. She didn't want to be alone. Not after losing him. She missed his stupid grin, his stupid ideas, his stupid...stupidness! Gah! She wanted to scream. To laugh when Nami yelled at him. When Sanji kicked him. She missed Sanji's cooking, now that she thought about it. Those thoughts only made her more depressed.

"Idiot! We told you to slow down!" A deep male voice sounded, causing all sorts of attention.

"Yeah! You should really listen to your older brothers you brat! How does one eat all those cupcakes Sanji made with STICKS in them and NOT figure it out!?" another voice sounded.

"But they were so good! I don't care about the sticks! I don't wanna be here! Let's go home!" a third whined, stomping soon to follow.

Ran sat frozen in her seat. She did not just hear those voices. She did not just hear the name Sanji and food in the same sentence. It had to be her mind tricking her. Had to be. But the girl couldn't help it. She stood up, peeking around the corner and saw that caused tears to spill from her eyes. Though, she only recognized two of the three but it didn't matter. Two was better than none at all.

But wait, how could they be here? There were no pirates, that was so many years ago. Hundreds in fact. Getting ready to turn back around and sit back down, her brain and voice had thought different.

"Luffy? Ace?"

Two of the three men stopped arguing, looking at the beaten up girl who was crying. Looking at each other, they shrugged.

"Hey! What about Sabo? I have a name too!"

Ran couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde, Sabo. She only stood there and cried, ignoring the stinging feeling on her cheeks as the salted tears mixed with her cuts.

Meanwhile, in the back of the hospital, two floors up sat Mia. Still with a pissed off look on her face. She was still waiting. She glared at the floor, as if it would help all her troubles. She didn't even hear the door open and close with a click.

"Miss Mia Collins. Sorry for the wait. We're low on staff right now but I'll be your doctor for the time being."

Nope. She had to be hearing things. It totally wasn't Law. It couldn't be. He was on a yellow sub, captain of the Heart Pirates, with a talking bear and three awesome as hell crew members. Her mind was going crazy. But she didn't dare looking up.

That didn't help her any, because the doctor squatted down and gently grasped her arm. Her eyes widened as her eyes unconsciously looked at the man in front of her. Tears formed so quickly, and she let out a sob, distracting the man from his job.

"Miss?"

"Law...?"

The man blinked, raising a brow but nodded his head, "Yes, my name is Dr. Trafalgar...but Law is my first name. How did you know? Have we met before?" He didn't get an answer, only a sob before his patient passed out on him.

Mia didn't wake up for a while. But when she did, she felt like shit. Her arm was now in a cast, and her best friend was sleeping in a chair next to her bed, tear tracks stained on her face. Grunting, she sat up and looked around.

"Awake already?"

Turning to her friend, who yawned and stretched, she nodded. A frown fixed its way onto the silver haired females face. "I swear my doctor looked like Law. And his name was Law."

"Well you weren't seeing things. I saw him when he came to check up on you. I kept asking why he was checking up on you instead of the nurses like they normally do with patients but he only gave me a blank look and shrugged. But you weren't the only one to see a ghost of the past. I swear I saw Luffy and Ace. But we...I...saw Ace die. How...? I...I don't even know what to think!"

Mia looked at her friend in shock. So she didn't see things? Wait, she saw Luffy and Ace? They were here? Listening to her friend grumble, she stopped her friend. "Did you just say Sanji?"

"Huh? Yeah. They were talking about Sanji and his cupcakes."

"That's...too big to be just a coincidence..."

Ran thought to herself. Her friend was right. It was way too big. How often do you come across two men, three if you counted the Sabo character, with the same names as those you last saw...one who was dead...also talking about a guy who makes treats named Sanji. She was about to speak but the door open, and in came the man of Mia's thoughts.

He frowned for a moment before smiling, "Glad to see you're awake Miss Collins." He then proceeded to check the machines she was connected too.

Ran tapped her chin before snapping her fingers, catching both peoples attention. "Excuse me mister doctor sir...but do you own a stupid looking fuzzy white hat with spots on it?"

Dr. Trafalgar frowned, "I wouldn't call it stupid looking but yes, I do own one like that. Why and how did you know?"

"Lucky guess?"

Mia choked back her sobs, frowning and rubbing her sore eyes. Why was she stuck remembering him exactly as he was but he had no idea who she was? It sucked! Ran and Law looked at the sobbing girl, before Ran snuck out, leaving the doctor and crying female in the room alone.

Law's frown deepened. Not only did he hate when girls cried, he felt this strange pull towards this particular one. He was sure he's never met her before but his heart told him otherwise. Told him there was something there that was so far deep, that only the injured girl in front of him knew the answer too. When he noticed the girl has passed out once more, he finished his check and left quietly.

Ran, on the other hand, wandered the halls. The heard the low rumbling of vending machines just around the corner, and she was desperate for a drink and snack. She didn't want to think about what would happen when her and Mia's parents got to the hospital. She was forced to call them because they were found out to be missing a year ago. Did a year really pass? It didn't feel like it. Then again, she was running with the others for her life most the time because of what Luffy got them into.

Turning the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. The messy black haired male was bent down, snatching his snack from the machine before opening it with the largest grin he could give. Just as he was about the stuff his face into the tiny morsel, he stopped and looked at the girl who stood just a bit away from him in shock.

Standing up, he looked around before tilting his head at the girl before grinning, "You're the girl who knew mine and Ace's name!"

That startled her. Blinking, she slowly nodded his head and he laughed before looking at her with a semi-serious look on his face, "How did you know anyway?"

She didn't know how to answer that. But one word slipped from her lips, "Magic?"

Luffy blinked, before grinning and laughing, moving to the side away from the machine. "You wanted a snack right? Sorry I was blocking it!"

Ran blinked again before nodding her head and moving towards the machines. He watched her with interest, nibbling on his snack as he made his way closer towards her. She jumped when she noticed he was right there, right next to her. She swore that her heartbeat was too loud. That the whole hospital could hear it! Her face went red, and even more so when he leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

He stood back up straight, grinning and licking his lips like he just had ice cream. He was about to speak before an angry call of his name and stomping coming closer to their location. Luffy chuckled and ran off, yelling 'see ya' in his wake.

Words, sentences, breathing...she felt like she never learned how to do those things. Instead, she stumbled back to her friends room in shock, drink and snack forgotten. When she got just outside the room door, she heard sobbing and coughing. Panicking, she threw open the door and stopped in the doorway, letting the picture seep into her head.

Mia was being hugged to death by her mom, causing said girl to struggle. Mia's dad was not there, instead out of the country for a business trip. But by her mom's hysterics, Mia's dad was already on his flight to come back home. Her own parents...however...were much different. Almost opposites. Her mother stomped over to her, and she flinched. Rightfully so because she just got the brain cells slapped out of her. Rubbing her cheek, she frowned before her mom went into hysterics as well. Her dad wasn't any help, only nervously chuckling from the back.

Time in the hospital went pretty fast. Both girls were surprised that they were already back in their own time for a week now. But the memories of their travels were still fresh in their mind. Mia stood by her hospital bed, getting ready to leave. Her backpack was on the bed, and she had yet to go thru it. She was sure it was just junk. But the urge to look through it was high. Using her only good arm at the moment, thankfully her writing arm, she opened the back with some struggle.

She shouldn't have opened it. The first thing she saw was a familiar black and yellow hoodie. Pulling it out, she ran her fingers over the fabric. It felt nice. The door opened behind her, and in stepped the doctor on her thoughts.

"Miss Collins, your parents..." He stopped, looking at the hoodie in the girl's hand, "Where did you get that?"

Mia looked at him, then back at the hoodie. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Law walked over, bending down and whispering, "Try me."

Looking at him from the corner of her eye, she resisted the urge to kiss the man, knowing he wasn't the same Law. Not exactly she guessed. Same face, voice, name, ugh! "I got it from you."

He blinked, standing up before frowning. This girl just got more mysterious every time. He snagged the hoodie from the girl, causing her to yell at him. He only smirked, before folding it and placing it back into her bag and handing it to the girl. She huffed and stuck her tongue out at him before taking her leave. Law watched her, feeling that tug again but ignored it, getting himself back to work.

Another couple days passed, and curse their luck, that had to retake the classes they had left behind. A whole year behind in college was not fun! In fact, it was frustrating! Their old teachers, that only a couple of them they had again this semester, were everything but nice. They didn't even ask where they disappeared too. Only assumed that they ran away from home. Both girls scoffed at the thought.

They were currently at lunch, Mia glaring at her casted arm every so often. She now felt bad for people who broke their bones, now that she was suffering with them. She just continued to pick at the chips, ignoring her chuckling friend. Said friend was happily eating a sandwich, and drinking a soda. It's been awhile since she's had a soda, and man it tasted good.

"Ace! Sabo!"

Freezing mid bite, she swung around and looked at the boy running closer their direction, chasing after two laughing males. He even had his signature straw hat. Then she twitched, remembering her last run in with him.

Luffy stopped chasing his brothers, spotting her and choosing to run towards her instead. "Hey hey! You're that girl!"

Ran was still mumbling about even stretching jerks that kiss her then run off. Mia ignored her friend and looked at the male, almost choking on her chips. Ran wasn't kidding when she said Luffy was here as well. Luffy sat himself down at their table, talking to the mumbling girl and ignoring the sniggering his brothers sent him.

A cold breeze past them all, and Mia dug into her bag, pulling out the hoodie hiding in the bottom of her pack. She sighed while looking at it, before unfolding it. White caught her eye, and she stopped, grabbing it. It was a card, a business card. Frowning she wondered why, flipping it over.

'There's something about you I want to find out. How about dinner? My number xxx-xxx-xxxx.'

Biting her lip, she laughed, ignoring the looks her friend and the Luffy clone gave her. She failed to notice that Ace and the blonde wearing a top hat had joined them. One adventure had ended for them, and it looked like a new adventure was about to start.

-End-


End file.
